gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom
The AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom '''(aka '''AEU Enact Moralia Development Experiment Type, AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type), is a PMC custom AEU-09 AEU Enact. The only unit seen in the show was painted blue for PMC Trust, but the paint scheme was later changed to brick red in order to match the color of the mobile armor AEU-MA07013 Agrissa. Both versions were piloted by mercenary Ali Al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AEU-09 AEU Enact is the latest MS developed by the Advanced European Union in AD 2307. A solar energy model, this MS can accept a direct supply of power from the Orbital Elevator's generation system. The basic design is noted by Union scientist Billy Katagiri to be heavily based on the Union's SVMS-01 Union Flag and shares many features such as the flight form transformation and armaments. The Enact is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom is a tuned-up, improved version of a prototype Enact. This unit was modified by PMC Trust and given to Ali Al-Saachez. The blade rifle appears from the tip of the large sonic blade. Increasing the amount of fixed armaments, the sonic blade is built into the arm. This mobile suit can dock with the mobile armor AEU-MA07013 Agrissa, an old model used in the 5th Solar Wars. Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :The 20mm machine gun is mounted next to the drum cockpit. This rapid-fire armament is ideal for shooting down incoming missiles or small vehicles. The 20mm machine gun however is generally ineffective in against heavily armored targets like mobile suits. ;*Custom Blade Rifle :A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. :The Ali Al-Saachez Custom Enact's linear rifle bore some minor modification to improve performance. The modification was the addition of a sonic blade to the underside of the rifle's barrel that would extend in a bayonet fashion when in use. This allowed the rifle to double as a sword, or in a sense a shield as Ali constantly used it to block the Exia's GN Sword. With the sonic blade attached to the rifle in such a fashion the Custom Enact could quickly switch between ranged and melee combat. A multi-tube missile pod could also be clamped around the barrel, allowing the use of a variety of munitions. The blade in front can also split into two, forming a scissor like weapon. ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. Like the SVMS-01 Union Flag's defense rod, it is lighter allowing the Enact to have an agility and speed advantage over its opponents. ;*Sonic Blade :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. The weapon has been known to cause pain to the ears of nearby people not properly protected. It can focus plasma in a sword shape to form a plasma sword. Special Equipment & Features ;*Drum Cockpit :The drum cockpit is designed to reduce the G forces exerted on the pilot during the unit's flight. It achieves this by having the pilot sit in a lying down fashion. Overall this decreases the burden on the pilot. A sub-cockpit is located in the waist for escape purposes. This feature was originally from the SVMS-01 Union Flag. ;*Visor AI :This AI on the Enact is used to control the patterns made by the unit's visor. This feature was originally from the Union's Flag. History The AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom was given to Ali Al-Saachez in AD 2307 to defeat and capture the Gundams in The Republic of Moralia in Southeastern France during an armed forces in joint exercise with French-led AEU forces. Then Ali would take the Custom Enact and end up in a duel against the GN-001 Gundam Exia. Ali's skills in close combat, and the fact that he unknowingly taught the pilot of the Exia, allowed his Enact to gain the upper-hand against the Exia. Whether he would have defeated the Exia is unknown as he retreated when GN-002 Gundam Dynames interfered. Ali would use his Custom Enact again when his group kidnapped the leader of Kingdom of Azadistan's conservative faction, Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. Aside from kidnapping a religious leader,the Enact was used to launch a missile assault that destroyed the under construction solar relay. The day after the missile assault the Custom Enact would duel the Exia again and while it Ali would initially gain the upper hand as before, he would be forced to retreat after Setsuna disabled the Enact by cutting off its right arm with the Exia's GN Blade. For more information on the AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom's history, please go to Ali Al-Saachez's page. Picture Gallery AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches Custom MS.jpg|AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches MS Head.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom - MS Head AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches Front View.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom - Front View AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches MS Head Front View.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom - MS Head AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches Front View2.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom - Front View AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Blade Rifle0.png|Gundam 00 - AEU-09Y8123 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom - Custom Blade Rifle w/ Exia AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Blade Rifle.png|Gundam 00 - AEU-09Y8123 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom - Custom Blade Rifle - Blade AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Lineart.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom - Lineart AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches Custom MS Agrissa Type.jpg|AEU-09Y812/A - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type AEU-09Y812 - Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom (Agrissa Type).jpg|AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type (Mobile Suit Mode) aeu-09y812a-flight.jpg|AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type (Fighter Mode) Ali al saachez custom.png|Gundam 00 -AEU-09Y812/A - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type- MS Head AEU Enact Agrissa Type X.png|AEU-09Y812/A - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type w/ Exia AEU Enact Agrissa Type X0.png|AEU-09Y812/A - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type AEU Enact Agrissa Type X1.png|AEU-09Y812/A - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type b005.jpg|Ali's Enact vs. Kyrios Gundam in Gundam 00 game HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Agrissa Type HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom1.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom2.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom ScreenHunter_09 Aug. 17 19.56.gif|Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Gundam War Card Ali_Al-Saachez's_AEU_Enact_Custom.jpg|SD AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes & Trivia References External Links *AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom on MAHQ.net *AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type on MAHQ.net